


A Sonnet for Ming-Hua

by Soeverlasting



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Poetry, Billy Collins - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Dedicated to Ming-Hua's final moments.
Comments: 1





	A Sonnet for Ming-Hua

**Now It's Over: A Sonnet**

He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
He can't use lightning.  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Author's Note:**

> This cheeky concept came from the Billy Collins poem "LOOKING FOR A FRIEND IN A CROWD OF ARRIVING PASSENGERS: A SONNET"


End file.
